Hi
by SimplyShiori
Summary: From some people this simply greeting was just that, simple but to her such a greeting was her life because it came from his lips and no other, he is her one. Character death is involved


**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** As needed to be noted I do not own any place, person, or thing within the Naruto universe whether it be anime or manga. This is purely made for fun and by no means am I making any sort of profit from this. Now without further adieu please enjoy my semi-psychotic Sasuke related short story. ^_^  
_Paradox_

* * *

The Ninja Academy, that's where I first met him. It was such a simple meeting, nothing spectacular or catastrophic, nothing wonderful or saddening, nothing happened, nothing except the casual exchange of "Hi." Such a simple word, such a simple greeting but coming from him, it made all the difference, because he was the first to ever talk to me. Me, the girl, a spawn of pure hatred, that is the reason for the death of one thousand innocent lives.

Call it what you may but for four years, I followed him, I watched him grow, physically, emotionally, mentally. I watched him suffer, I watched him cry, laugh, smile, scowl, train, insult, dismiss, and loathe. I watched almost every moment of his waking life, missing a day of his existence would result in me losing my sense of all that is in this world. And I made sure that every day of my life I said that simple phrase of acknowledgement to him, "Hi."

He has become my everything, my anything, my meaning for continuing my existence. He is whom I live for; he is whom I'd die for. Everything that has brought me joy is because of him and everything that has brought me pain is because of my ignorance. He is the only, he is absolute.

He did it, why, why did he do it? I don't understand, I feel lost, what am I going to do with my life? I told you, I told you and you ignored me, you've never ignored me, not once. What is your reason, ARE YOU TRYING TO HURT ME!? I've done nothing but be good to you, and you've decided to harm me, don't you know how I feel!? Don't make me hurt you!

No, no, please don't die. I need you, I need you, come back, come back. Staring at his sleeping form in the hospital, it hurts, oh God it hurts. If you leave me, I'll, I'll, I'll kill you! No, I'm sorry, I won't hurt you, sshhh, I promise, I'm sorry, please, please forgive me. I love you, I love you. Don't worry, I'll get him for you, the one who put you in here, I'll protect you, I'll save you.

"Hi"

"….."

Why, why does this keep happening? Over and over and over again, stop it...STOP IT! Why, why do you insist on hurting me, why do you insist on ignoring my existence, notice me, NOTICE ME DAMNNIT! Crying, you're making me cry, don't you care, don't you care at all of how much you pain me? Here's something you may have forgotten but you, you are mine, you are mine and mine alone, you belong to me and only me, YOU ARE MINE!

I paced back and forth in front of you as you lay there at my feet, chained to the wall of the room underneath my little abode. I feel so happy that the pace has turns into skips, turns, and twirls of glee. Oh how I love you because now you can acknowledge me, you have no choice but to see me, speak to me, say hi to me because I will be here with you always, you will be, no you are mine now, forever and no one shall ever take you from me.

You're awake and sober of the medicine and you listen, I know you listen, you better be listening, but you never respond, even when I ask you questions, you say nothing in return. But, but don't worry, it's okay, you're just shy that's all, you're just shy, yeah, yeah, that's all. But you'll warm up to me, you just need time, I know, I know, this is different to you, don't worry you'll be comfortable soon, soon…

It's been fifty stupid days! I feed you three times a day and give you snacks, I let you outside for an hour every damn day, I speak with you, I let you bathe yourself, I give you every stupid damn accommodations that every stupid ugly insignificant human being needs. If you told me what you wanted, I'd give it to you, but you never talk to me, you never say ANYTHING!

You did it, you made me hurt you, you made me do those horrible things to you, why would you do that, you wanted me to hit you cause you knew that I would feel terrible for doing this to you. I'm sorry, just don't push me to hurt you anymore, just don't make me want to do such things to you. I'll stop the bleeding, I'll bring down the swelling, I'll stitch the deep wounds, I'll place ointment on, I'm good to you, I'm good to you, so good.

I killed him. I killed him with no regards as to whom his death may hurt. He needed to be gone, he deserved to die, to no longer walk this Earth, but most of all, he needed to die because I wanted him to. Sasuke Uchiha is no more. His death was quick, precise, and almost cowardly. One cut to his throat with little struggle, after all, how much fight can a drugged and bound human being put up? Now that he's dead, I am a little upset at how I ended up putting him out of his misery, I should have prolonged his suffering but then again that would be too risky, I may have been discovered. My dark deeds would have been brought into that insufferable light and that was not an option. As the blood leaked from his wound, as the color in his skin began to fade, I want, I Want, I WANT….to cry. The tears rushed down my pale cheeks, flowing so heavily that the collar of my shirt was soaked within seconds, why did he make me do this!? But, but I can make it better, I can and so I slashed my throat and held my neck out of instinct and rolled over to your lifeless body. See I can make it better, I won't hurt you anymore, I'm good to you, I'm good to you. Sasuke Uchiha, I love you, more than life itself so I will take care of you as we share our afterlives together in the pits of the underworld.

* * *

So did you understand or was it too hard to follow? Let me know so I can help future readers. And if it's not too much of a trouble let me know what you thought you it. Thank you!


End file.
